


Of Stars And Smiles And You

by wearingmywings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), New Year's Eve, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearingmywings/pseuds/wearingmywings
Summary: Based on the prompt:Dean and Cas spend New Year's Eve together. They go out to the woods near the bunker and light sparklers. They talk and dance in the moonlight, a sea of stars surrounding them.This one-shot is post-canon, but 15x18 didn't happen :( Just imagine episode 19 was the true ending, with Cas joining their battle, and then this here is quite soon after. :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Of Stars And Smiles And You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little one-shot!
> 
> Beta read as always by the wonderful [theirprofoundbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirprofoundbond/pseuds/theirprofoundbond)! Thank you my dear friend <3

**December 31st, 10.48 pm**

Dean takes another sip of his Margiekugel. He's been on the laptop browsing Netflix for half an hour, bouncing his leg under the kitchen table while he discards every option after only a glance. 

The bunker has felt lonely the past couple of days. Sam's spending New Year’s Eve with Eileen at a cozy spot in the Northwest, Jack is off doing God stuff, and Cas isn't back yet from a trip to help out in Heaven. 

As Dean closes the laptop with a heavy sigh, his stomach rumbles. He decides on a BLT and gets excited to bust out the fancy sauces Sam had gotten him for Christmas. While the bacon fries he uses his favorite knife and slices the tomato, and carefully puts everything together once it’s done. Leaning against the island counter he takes a big bite and sighs. The rich and smoky flavors wash over his tongue in a wave of caramelized onions and garlic, and he hums contentedly as he chews. 

When he takes his last bite, the bunker's front door screeches. There's a surprised little flip in his stomach, and he forces himself to stay put in the kitchen until he hears footsteps. He sets down his plate and Cas comes down the steps into the kitchen, a small plastic bag swinging in his hand. 

"Hello," he says, and gives Dean a gentle smile. He's been doing that more often, nowadays. 

"Hey!" Dean takes a step towards him. "I didn't know you'd be back tonight." 

"I was planning to stay for another day, but Sam texted me he'd be away with Eileen." 

Dean raises an eyebrow. "So?" 

"So," Cas says, and he looks at Dean like he can't believe he has to explain any further, "I didn't want you to spend tonight alone." 

"Oh," Dean says, and there is another tiny little flip somewhere in his belly. It's been a frequent thing, now that their lives have slowed down a bit. "You got something specific in mind? We can make some snacks and watch the ball drop." 

Dean rinses his plate as Cas sets his bag on the kitchen table, and Cas shakes his head. 

"Actually, I was hoping for some fireworks," Cas says. 

For one wild second Dean's brain jumps to what a firework with Cas would feel like, and there are blinks of images in his mind of wings and lips and strong fingers. 

Cas pulls sparklers out of the bag, and Dean laughs. 

"Keepin’ with the classics," he says, and grins at Cas. 

"I thought so too. Do you want to leave now? We could take a walk.” Cas’ voice gets quieter, softer. “I missed you." 

Dean can’t fight the surprise he knows must be showing on his face, and he feels warmth creep into his cheeks. "You were only gone for a week," he says, because he's an idiot, but Cas' expression is gentle. 

"Still," Cas says. "We haven’t spent a lot of time together lately." 

Dean nods and walks over to peer into the bag. He spots his favorite kind of jerky and two tiny bottles of champagne, and he can't help the smile that slips onto his face. 

"Sounds like a damn good plan to me," he says. "Let me grab my jacket. I’ll meet you at the door." 

Dean walks to his room, grabs his keys and puts on the scarf Cas had gotten him for Christmas. He likes how the deep green color fits with his jacket, and he’s excited to finally wear it out.

While slipping his jacket on he walks up the stairs overlooking the war room, and Cas lights up as he sees him. 

"I had hoped you weren't just being polite when you said you liked it," he says, and Dean fidgets with the end of the scarf self-consciously. 

"It's great," he says. "Nice and warm. Too nice to take on hunts, but perfect for a walk." 

"I'm sure we could find a reputable dry cleaner if you decide to roll around in mud." 

Dean snorts as he holds open the bunker's front door for Cas, who waits awkwardly before he seems to realize Dean is waiting for him to step through first. 

Outside it’s chilly, and the air tastes damp. There's a thin layer of fresh snow on the ground and it's so soft it barely makes a noise when they walk. The sky is clear and the full moon lights everything gently, and they have no trouble seeing clearly.

They make their way down the paved road that leads to the bunker until they reach the trees. The woods that look like they jumped out of a Christmas card, and they walk slowly alongside each other, heading for a clearing a few minutes away. Dean’s shoulder and arm bump Cas’ every now and then, but neither of them move apart. 

They reach the clearing and Dean winds his way around fallen trees until he reaches the one he always sits on. This spot has been a small sanctuary for Dean when he needed it. He loves making fun of Sam for jogging, but he gets the tranquil effect nature can have. The amount of times he's wandered out here to think, or just be, he doesn't know. In the spring and summer the long grass is dotted with wild flowers, bright colors everywhere. 

Today the snow covers most of it, and he has to wipe it away to have Cas sit next to him. It’s a tight fit for two people, but Dean doesn’t mind. 

The moonlight flows over the treetops, the blades of grass peeking out from under the snow, silver-dipped like knives, though there's no fight or violence tonight, just stars and quiet and them. 

"What time is it?" Cas asks after a while, his voice a low rumble. He pulls out the small champagne bottles and sets them in the snow next to their feet.

Dean checks his watch. "Got about twenty-five minutes until midnight," he says. 

Cas pulls the sparklers out of his coat and looks at them briefly before tucking them away again. 

"Did you go look at Sam and Eileen's house?" Cas is looking up at the sky as he speaks, and Dean follows his gaze. 

Even though the moon shines bright there are stars visible, and Dean feels tiny. 

"Yeah, I did.” He leaves it at that, and Cas doesn’t push him for more. They watch the sky together for a bit.

“I kinda," Dean says after a while, and he dislikes how his voice wavers slightly. "Kinda feel weird, y'know. I know we're hunting less, him barely at all, but it's still weird to me, him moving out."

"You're scared of being left alone." 

Dean looks at Cas, and there's no judgement in Cas’ eyes, only gentleness. 

"You're not," Cas adds. "Sam will still be there. Even if he moves out, you’ll still have him."

“I know, and I’m happy for him,” Dean says. "And it kinda made me realize..I dunno, what I want I guess? Now that we’re done with fighting the big bad constantly. So um, I went and looked at houses.”

His heart pounds as he pulls out the creased Zillow listing he printed out, and holds it out to Cas without looking at him.

“That one has a basement,” Dean says. “A bigger kitchen. Open floor plan.” 

Cas’ fingers are warm when they brush his as he takes the paper. It crinkles as he unfolds it, and Dean waits while he reads and looks around them. There’s a bat flying by, high above their heads, and he follows it with his eyes until it disappears against the dark night sky.

“It’s got two bedrooms,” Dean says after another minute. He looks at Cas who’s holding the paper close to his face, peering at the photos. “I made an appointment to go look at it next week.”

“Dean, this house is beautiful.” Cas sounds sincere, and some of the nervousness fades. 

“Do you like it?”

“It seems like it has everything you’d want,” Cas says. He's looking away from the paper, ahead into the dark line of trees. He sounds lost, and Dean’s heart aches.

“What do _you_ want?” Dean wants to ask something else, but doesn’t know how, so he leaves it at that.

“I don’t know,” Cas says, and Dean feels heaviness settle in his chest. He looks at Cas, who meets his eyes and looks away again. His shoulders are hunched slightly, and Dean takes a deep breath.

"Do you want to come with me?" he says. 

Cas shifts and looks at him, open and confused. 

Dean takes a deep breath. “I mean like, do you like the house enough to uh, live there?” 

There’s honest confusion in Cas’ eyes. “With you?” He looks down at the paper, reads everything again and takes another look at the pictures. Dean tries to remember to breathe as he waits for a reply. When he looks up at Dean again there’s warmth and happiness in his face. “Really?”

“Well, yeah. I’m not gonna move into a big-ass house by myself, and I’d like to, y’know, share it with you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.” Dean shifts and turns towards Cas. “Dude, I’m not letting you cool your heels in the bunker if Sam and I aren’t living here anymore. You’re my—” Dean swallows the words he doesn’t know how to say, and Cas gives him the moment he needs to continue. When he does his voice is softer. “I want to share it with you.”

Their knees are touching, warm even through fabric. Cas is sitting there open and soft, and with gentleness shining from his kind eyes. Dean’s itching to reach out to him. 

“I’d really like that.”

Dean grins, and points to the photo of the empty basement. “We can have movie nights there,” he says. “Set it up with a good sound system. Further your education.”

“Dean, I know everything about pop culture.”

“Knowing something and seeing it for yourself is different!” Dean shakes his head at him and taps his finger on the kitchen area description. “I can also teach you how to cook,” Dean says. “And we have space in the garden for anything you want.” 

Cas looks bashful, as if Dean has just uncovered a secret.

“I’ve seen the gardening books on Sam’s Kindle, and he told me they aren’t his,” Dean says gently. “You can do whatever you want with the space.”

“Thank you,” Cas says, and his eyes are shining.

“I’m bidding on an original jukebox right now, and we could put it in the basement too, and have parties.”

Cas looks skeptical for the first time. “Parties?”

“Yeah!” Dean’s imagining it all; warm lighting and good music, food and his family, and he feels happy. “We got enough space to invite people, like Jody, Donna and the kids.”

“I can’t dance,” Cas says suddenly, and Dean laughs at his concerned expression. 

“Sam can’t, either,” he says. “It’s not a requirement for having a party.”

Cas pauses for a moment. “Will you teach me?”

Dean feels his grin fade slowly, and the picture in his head morphs. It’s just him and Cas, slow-dancing, socked feet on the hardwood floor.

“Yeah,” Dean says, and his voice comes out rough. What he doesn’t expect is Cas to stand up. Dean looks at him with a raised brow. “Uh, now?”

“We have about ten minutes until midnight,” Cas says. 

Dean stands up too. “I wouldn’t call this ideal conditions, but okay,” he says. “What do you want to learn?”

Cas pulls out his phone, taps around on the screen, and then a song starts playing. It’s light, gentle, and Dean can’t help but smile softly at it. Cas puts the phone on the tree they've been sitting on.

“What’s fitting for this?”

Dean takes another few steps into the clearing. He holds out his hand, and he can feel his own pulse in his fingertips.

Cas doesn’t hesitate.

He accepts Dean’s hand, and his fingers are warm and dry as they slide into Dean’s palm. Cas steps towards him, and Dean breathes him in. 

“I only know the leading position,” Dean says. “Which means I’d put my hand on your waist.”  
Cas nods. Dean’s hand moves, and before second-guessing himself he bypasses the trenchcoat and settles it on the suit jacket. 

_I've been searching for a trail to follow again_

“Your left hand goes on my shoulder,” Dean says quietly, and Cas takes a tiny step closer to him. His hand is firm where he places it on Dean’s shoulder.

_Take me back to the night we met_

Dean raises their joined hands slightly, and starts moving them gently to the song. It’s beginner level, slow, and they’re not doing more than swaying and turning, but Dean’s heart is going wild.

_And then I can tell myself  
What the hell I'm supposed to do_

Cas is so close; Dean feels the warmth radiating from his neck and face. When Cas looks at his own feet for a moment their temples bump, and they slow their movements before keeping their heads together. 

Gradually, the song stops but they keep moving. Everything he sees is Cas, everything he smells and feels and hears is him, just him.

Their noses bump. Dean doesn’t know how it happens, but it does, and neither of them turn away. He can taste Cas’ breath on his lips, and his eyes flick up to Cas’, who looks back with simmering intensity. 

He closes his eyes and leans in infinitesimally more, until their lips finally, _finally_ meet. They’re both gentle with each other, unhurried, but there’s a weight to it all that’s settling in Dean’s chest. He wonders if he could ever get used to the feeling. 

Dean pulls back to breathe, his heart beating wildly. His eyes find Cas’, bright and open, and Dean’s chest floods with a deep warmth. Suddenly there are fireworks going off, exploding above them. They look up at the blinking bursts of bright colors in the sky, and Cas worms his arm between them to pull the sparklers from his pocket. He looks at Dean expectantly, who takes another second to remember his Zippo.

They light the sparklers, and Cas looks happily at Dean as he raises his hand high. Tiny sparks fall down, illuminating Cas’ hand. The remnants of the long arms of the explosions carry color and light over the little clearing, and the reflections glide over Cas’ hair in waves. The pops and crackles of the fireworks fade into the background again, barely registering anymore, and Dean only has eyes for Cas. 

Cas is watching the sparkler and the sky intermittently, a quiet joy on his face that softens his features and makes him look younger. He turns his head to smile at Dean, and Dean can’t help but lean in again.

Cas’ lips are soft and gentle, and they need to pause for a moment because both of them start smiling against each other. Cas’ hand comes up to rest on Dean’s cheek, pulling him in closer, and Dean leans into it. Their mouths slot together again, and Dean can’t believe he gets to kiss _Cas_.

There's the same flutter in Dean's belly that's been there for years, only this time he allows himself to feel it, have it warm and grow and spread until his fingertips tingle and he can feel warmth creep into his face. 

The sparkler eventually burns his fingers and he drops it, winds his arms around Cas’ waist.The hand on Dean’s cheek moves to his neck, tugs him closer.

Dean’s nose is cold where it presses into Cas’ warm cheek, and they pull each other closer still. Years of being torn apart over and over, but tonight, right now, it’s just them, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you want you can send me your own prompt on Tumblr [here](https://wearingmywings.tumblr.com/)! My other socials are in my carrd [here](https://wearingmywings.carrd.co/)! I do monthly fic-recs and am working on a few trope specific lists, if you're looking for anything send me an ask! 
> 
> I hope you're safe, healthy and happy! <3


End file.
